forgottensoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya Torres
Anya Torres 'is a vampire and one of the main characters in season one. She is the mentor to recently turned vampire Parker and India. Little is known about her other than she has been a vampire for over 300 years. Biography Early life At the age of 23 Anya met the end of her life and was turned into a vampire. Sometime after becoming a vampire, she undertook a dramatic change in personality causing her to needlessly and recklessly kill both humans and vampire. Having lost interest in life Anya was ready to permantly end her own, but upon meeting a male vampire, who she can’t remember she learned to accept what she was which led her to become a better role model for other newly turned vampire. Unohana wandered from place to place in search of the vampire who help her come to such a realization, but something happened her that impaired her memory of him. After spending well over 200 years on her search she met Parker who was at the brink of death. Though her attempts of saving him were in vain she decided to help him cope with his new life by moving to his hometown. Season One Personality As stated before Anya is well over 300 years which means she has learned a lot over the years about being a vampires and humans. Her main subject that tends to shine and over cast everything is loving who you are and making the most of what you have. On first look Anya can come off very confident and self-centered, but she has a gentle and warm motherly personality that augments her appearance. With her grace, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly as she often tend to snap back into her old life. She is probably one of the most down to earth and "normal" vampires you will ever meet. She is comfortable being a vampire and has no problem socializing with humans. Even as a vampire, life is too short to spend on brooding and dwelling on the past. Live in the present is her With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly as she often seems to show her old side on occassion. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength - All vampires possess great strength, but it is known to increase with age. All vampires are capable of lifting heavy objects and overpowering humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. *Apathy - Vampires can suppress or negate emotions in themselves, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. *'Fangs -' Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. *'Super Speed -' Vampires speed is greater than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. *'Super Agility -' Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. *'Super Senses -' Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. Like their strength, their senses seem to increase with age. *'Immortality -' Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. *'Invulnerability -' Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. *'Regeneration -' As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. *'''Super Stamina - '''Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily. Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires